


Claiming What Is Mine

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fighting, Humor, Jealous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry Potter always got on with everyone, taking over Poppy he got on with all the professors, except one who wouldn't take no for an answer and continued to go after who harry claimed as his. Severus
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Claiming What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Had to post something on Harry Potter's birthday.  
> Hope you all enjoy it.  
> Stay safe and well, wherever you are xx

Headmaster Severus Snape looked across the hall at all his students, his head snapped to the doors when they opened and his lover walked in, Harry Potter had taken over Poppy when she retired. He watched Harry closely as he made his way to the head table. He smiled at students he passed But Severus could see that he looked tired. The flu epidemic they had just had going around the school had Harry only getting sleep in half hour shifts, refusing to allow those Severus brought in from St Mungos to help to take charge. As far as Harry was concerned he was responsible for the health of all those in Hogwarts. The last student was discharged from the hospital wing yesterday morning and Harry hadn't been seen since, catching up on sleep.

Harry sat down and gave a little sigh and smile when his food appeared in front of him. He picked up his knife and fork and cut into his sausage and was about to put it in his mouth when a voice stopped him.

"I just knew the flu wouldn't affect you Severus."

Harry looked down the table and saw Spencer Williamson. A wanker in Harry's opinion, Spencer was the Charms Professor who took over Filius when he retired. Harry tried to get on with everyone, but how he was with Severus, Harry hated him, openly flirting, casual touches. Severus of course didn't encourage him, he had even said no every time he was asked out but that didn't stop Williamson.

"I took precautions so I wouldn't as I needed to be unaffected to make potions." Severus murmured, moving his arm out the way, causing Williamson's hand to drop on table as he stirred his coffee.

"How strong your coffee is, no wonder you are strong also." Williamson said.

"Give me strength!" Harry growled. When he saw Williamson pull his cup of tea towards him and start to stir it, Harry waved his wand.

Spencer began to stir his tea when his cup began to spin in the saucer before the tea exploded wetting his hair, face and robes.

"Oh dear Spencer, has it burnt you? I can have a look if you like." Harry offered.

Severus raised a single brow at his lover, not falling for the innocent act at all.

Spencer glared at Harry. "No I am fine." he growled.

"Oh I insist." Harry said as he made to stand up.

Spencer stood up. "I am fine." he snapped before placing his hand on Severus' shoulder. "Headmaster, I bid you good evening." he said and swept from the Great hall.

Harry watched him go with a smirk on his face, as he made to sit down again something caught his eye, turning his head he saw Severus looking at him. "What?"

Severus leaned over. "Do you forget what I did for twenty years? Nothing gets past me."

"His flirting with you obviously does." Harry snapped.

"His pathetic attempts of flirting Harry, I show him no interest, give no encouragement. He will give up."

"You thought that when I went after you!"

Severus leaned in close to Harry. "There is one difference."

"What?"

"I already had feelings for you Harry, I merely tolerate him because he was best out of all those who applied for the job. That's it."

* * *

Harry was on his way to the hospital wing the following morning after breakfast when he heard first years talking excitedly about being taught winguardiam leviosa. Harry smiled as he remembered when he first got taught that, Seamus burnt his feather. As he continued to walk he came across defence and saw students lined up. "Early to class?" he asked.

A fifth year stepped forwards. "We are being taught a new spell, protecting ourselves."

"Surely you got taught that in first year." Harry frowned.

"We did. This is protecting us from ourselves in a way. A spell to put on our wand to limit to how many spells we do in a certain amount of time." the Ravenclaw explained.

Harry nodded. "Ah but be careful, whatever spell you use after the limit backfires on you." Harry smiled and walked away before coming to a stop. Williamson was teaching first years. Smirking, Harry headed back the way he came and to the charms classroom.

* * *

Harry was sat at his desk in his office when the door banged open, making him jump. "Severus, you made me jump! What is wrong?"

"I have just come from the Charms classroom, Spencer Williamson cast a charm to show his first years to teach them and his wand backfired. He was floating in the air, poor first years didn't know how to get him down so when one went for help they ran into me."

Harry stood up. "I will go and check him."

"Oh you have done enough my little Slytherin."

Harry frowned. "I'm Gryffindor."

Severus walked over and took Harry's wand. "Could have fooled me." he murmured before checking what spell was last cast. "Oh Harry." he sighed. "Why?"

"Because the fucker can not keep his hands off you!"

"How many more times, I am not interested in him."

"I know that, I trust you, I just don't trust him, he knows you are with me and he still openly flirts with you in front of me! Touching what is mine!"

Severus walked around the desk and cupped Harry's face. "Where has this possessiveness come from?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean I get on with everyone but there is just something about him, even before he started flirting with you."

Severus placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "My little imp."

Harry smiled and rapped his arms around the older man. "And you're my sly Slytherin."

"Always." Severus answered and kissed Harry again, only this time, it held no gentleness, just passion that soon heated with hands roaming.

* * *

Later that day Harry was talking to Hermione via floo call. "I just don't know what it is Hermione, I have never been jealous or possessive before, and I just don't like him at all."

"What did you say his name was? If he worked at Ministry before going to Hogwarts I can ask around, see what he is like."

"Oh thank you 'Mione. His name is Spencer Williamson."

"Oh no Harry not him. He had no choice but to leave here but the governor's should have at least warned Severus about him."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a reputation Harry, he only left the Ministry because it was either leave or be sacked and have it all out as to what he did and he didn't want that so he left quietly."

"What did he do Hermione? Is he dangerous?"

"No nothing like that. He has a reputation. I am willing to bet all I have that he isn't interested in Severus. He only goes after those who are in a relationship and the more popular and wealthier partner they have, the better."

"And with them being popular and wealthy they don't want a scandal that their partner has had an affair so they have paid money to keep him quiet." Harry guessed.

"Yes! Be careful Harry please and warn Severus!"

Harry nodded and backed back from the fire place. So Williamson targeted Severus because of him in hopes he could get money, and with him having his parents fortune and the Black fortune... Harry sighed. "You picked the wrong couple this time wanker." he whispered.

* * *

  
Harry had decided to wait until the Halloween break to talk to Spencer, he only lasted until the weekend after not only seeing him flirt more with Severus but finding a love letter on Severus' desk. Harry had chucked the letter in the fire and stormed from the office. He found Spencer in the courtyard. "Williamson!" he shouted.

Spencer turned and saw Harry storming over to him. "My my, what has gotten your wand in a knot?" he grinned.

"I ought to wipe that smirk right off your face!"

"You won't though, you wouldn't dare do anything to me."

"You will leave Severus alone, you will no longer try and get him to have an affair with you or what I will do to you will make what I did to Voldemort look like a walk in the park." Harry threatened.

"Oh I don't think so, you wouldn't want the scandal, I will back off Severus though, for a price."

Harry saw red and lunged forwards, Spencer only just putting his arms up to catch Harry as they both fell to the floor with Harry on top.

* * *

Severus was crouching down in front of his fire place, he picked up what was left of the letter Draco sent him that was a copy of what he wished to say to Ron on their wedding day. How did this get from his desk to the fire? 

His door banging open had him standing and spinning around. "Davidson! You knock and wait to be told before entering!"

"Sorry sir but there is a fight in the court yard."

"Davidson you are a head boy, you should be able to break it up and if not get a professor, you do not run all the way up here to inform me when surely there is a closer Professor."

"But sir it is Professor Williamson and Mister Potter that is fighting!"

Severus swept from the room quickly, leaving the head boy standing there before he hurried to catch up with him. "I am sorry sir I did manage part them with a spell but Mister Potter has great power, it didn't hold him and he jumped back on Professor Williamson who was just starting to stand." Head boy Davidson explained.

Severus walked into the courtyard to see Harry and Spencer rolling about, kneeing each other, punching, Spencer straddled Harry and punched him before Harry lifted his knee causing Spencer to fall off Harry who then jumped on Spencer. "Enough!" he shouted.

"I have first years here who act more mature than the both of you, you are a Professor and mediwizard, you are to set examples, you do not fight in front of the students who will then think if they can then so can we. Harry you will patch Spencer up as that is your job."

"I will do no such thing!" Harry snapped as he looked at Spencer. "Heal naturally and suffer!"

Spencer looked sharply at Harry. "Are you done?"

Harry swung his arm out, punching Spencer in the face, making him fall to the floor. "Now I am." he said and walked away, pausing when he reached Severus. "I will not heal or apologise to that man." he said and continued to walk away.

* * *

"How was I to know that letter was what Draco sent to you to check over?" Harry asked later that night with his head pillowed on Severus' chest. "All I saw was a love letter with your name at the top of it."

"It was a letter addressed to me, of course it has my name at the top of it." Severus sighed as he ran his hand through Harry's hair. "I will be going to see the governor's tomorrow, knowing what he was like and not even warning me."

"You have to admit, he had that coming to him."

"Well yes I will admit that but in full view of students I do not agree with." Severus murmured as he placed a kiss on top of Harry's head. "Sleep now."

"You are not going to kiss me better?"

"I have just shagged you better, now sleep."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"You're mine." Harry whispered, tightening his hold on Severus.

Severus chuckled. "Always."

  
_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
